Beaten then loved
by Hunger games I will win.123
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Layla gets beat by her parents sense she was 13. A new kid name jake soon discovers that she is getting beat.He takes her in.After awhile her dad trys to send her to a differnt town with him, but Jake wont let him.At the end of all this drama Jake finally tells Layla how he fills.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story I put alot of thought in it and it kinda starts out boring but it gets beater. I promes...so I hope you enjoy... :)

It all started when I was threeteen. My parents would fight and instead of hitting eachother. Im layla im 16, I go to east union high school. I have brown hair, and hazel eyes. People call me shorty becuase im short, not that short best friend is Stela, she is tall blond hair, and green is vary popular with boys, unlike worrys alot about me becuase I always have cuts and browses. She askes me where the come from, I make up excuses for my parents.

It is the first day of school and I look horable, I have a black eye and a cut down my back. Stela asked me what happend. I sat their quitly, she asked agian. I got up and started to walk out the door."Layla yelled" Mr. cork my 1st period techer. I glared at him, then walked away. A boy was following him. He was tall, black hair, and beautyfull dary blue looked at me than asked the teacher were I was going. "I have no clue" Mr. cork told him.

After school Stela called me and asked why I left. I told her I didn't she started talking about the new said his name was Jake and that he was cute. I asked her if i could stay with her during the weekend. She told me I could but I would have to bring money cuase thay were going to go watch endless at the theator.


	2. Beaten then love chap 2

Sorry the 1st chapter was short, this one will be longer I promos. So please enjoy...

Early the next day at school i started to talk again. People asked me why I left, I told then I had to run an Arian. 30 minutes into class, the new kid ran in the classroom and apologize for being late. Take your seat Jake. sadly he sites by me. After he sits down he lends toward my desk" hey, im Jake. I turned toward him hi, im Layla, then turned back around facing the front of the class. After that he jest keep staring at me. finally he said" you're the girl how left school yesterday. That is when started ignoring him.

The day went fast. I stated to walk out of class, and in the hallway there he was. I walked past him like I didn't see him, girls were all around him. So I don't think he notice yelled my name, but he keep welkin. He grabbed my arm and yanked me back, "what is your problem Layla". I screamed "my problem is you". Me, what did I do to you. Your jest so annoying. You don't even know me, but for the recorded I like you. You jest said I don't know you and you like me, when you don't even know me. I m going home. I'll walk , sorry but that will , im walking you home.

He wouldn't take no for an anser. So he walked me home. My father seen him. I walked in the house "im home". My dad was drunk and my mom had a knife though her heart. DAD YOU KILLED HER! WHY? Layla come here. I am tariffed of my father. When I get close enough, he grabs my arm and Yanks me toward him. I tried to make him release me, but he pulled me back and slapped me. I yelled for help " LAYLA WHY DID YOU KILL YOUR MOTHER, I loved punched me, and cut me, kicked me and slapped me. It felt like he was going to kill I finally condvense him I didn't kill her, I was covered in blood. I'm more terrified of him then ever now.


	3. Beaten then loved chap3

The next day I wore longsleaves, and bluejeans and a hoodie to cover my face. I disided to look down the hole day. A t first peirode Jake asked what was wrong. Oh well im not felling good. Let me check yo... Dont touch me, I yelled. He jumped back startled. In PE I wouldnt change I jest told that I was skipping. After school Jake asked to walk me home. I told him I would be okay, I can walk home by myself. He grabs my arm yanking me back. I fell to the ground crying. Let go i-it pulls back my sleaves and tillts my head toward his, as he touches my backI start to cry harder. He lifts up the back of my shirt finding the cut on my back"Layla where did you get all these cut and bruses. I got up, and ran to my house as fast as I could.I knew he was shoked.

I skiped school the next day. My dad knew. He took me to the mall to find a job, because he can't support both of us. I could not find one, and if i didn't he said he would beat me tell I did. After a while I knew school was out. I could not laet them seee me lie this. as soon as I turn around, I ran into Jake. LAYLA! Why didn't go to school. No reason. I walked up to my dad he started yelling,I TOLD YOU TO GET A JOB. He rasid his hand and slaped me over an over, I tryyed to make him let me go, but he lest pulled me back and slaped me agian.

Jake seen this happening to me, he ran over yanking me back toward him. Don't touch her he yelled. My father told him he can do whatever he damn well plaeses to my dauhter. He wraped one arm around me, turing us both around and started to walk away.

Where are we going i ask. He jest keeps walking. When we get out ofthe mall. He turns toward me, "WHY". Why what I fail between us for awhile,Jakes face was red. I lendover and put my hand on his fore and my other hand on my head. He looked at me what are you doing "he asked". i looked at him. Well yournot running a temperture I said. He grabed my shoulders and said why agian and what are you talking about. He pulled me close and was staring into my eyes. Layla why did you let your parents hit you? Why didn't tell anyone. Well I didn't want to bother are annoy did they start to beat you?When I was 13. He grabed my arm yanking me close, he wraped his arms around me huging me, im sorry I didn't know before. H ow were supost to know Jake. he didn't say anything.


End file.
